1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor, and more particularly to a shape of a resin block entirely covering a solid electrolytic capacitor device in a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional chip type solid electrolytic capacitor.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional chip type solid electrolytic capacitor 30 is comprised of a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31, a resin block 32 entirely covering the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 therewith, and a pair of electrodes 33a and 33b both electrically connected to the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor 31 and extending outwardly of the resin block 32.
An anode 34 extends outwardly from the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 to thereby electrically connect the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 and the electrode 33a to each other therethrough. The electrode 33b is electrically connected to the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 through solder 35.
The electrodes 33a and 33b have L-shaped bends, and further have a distal end located just beneath a bottom surface 32a of the resin block 32.
The resin block 32 is formed centrally with a raised portion 36 extending downwardly from the bottom surface 32a of the resin block 32, in order to prevent the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 from being exposed externally. The raised portion 36 has a rectangular cross-section, and has a height not beyond lower surfaces of the electrodes 33a and 33b. However, the raised portion 36 may have a height beyond the lower surfaces of the electrodes 33a and 33b. 
As illustrated in FIG. 1, since the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 includes the anode 34, a center of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 is deviated towards the right in FIG. 1 from a center of the resin block 32 by L/2 where L indicates a length of a portion of the anode 34 exposed out of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31. In other words, the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 is deviated towards a cathode (not illustrated) in the resin block 32.
As mentioned earlier, the raised portion 36 is formed centrally of the bottom surface 32a of the resin block 32 on the assumption that the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 is located centrally of the resin block 32.
Accordingly, if the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 were deviated towards a cathode in the resin block 32, there is caused a problem as follows.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, if the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 were mounted in the resin block 32 with being inclined obliquely, a corner 31a of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 cannot be covered with the raised portion 36, resulting in that the corner 31a might be exposed outwardly of the bottom surface 32a of the resin block 32 at a place where the raised portion 36 is not formed.
The above-mentioned problem is caused also when the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device 31 is larger in size than the resin block 32 and therefore the raised portion 36.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 59-151424 has suggested a chip type electronic part including a device, a resin block covering the device therewith, and electrodes extending outwardly of the resin block to be electrically connected to a circuit by face-bonding. The resin block is formed at a bottom surface thereof with a raised portion extending downwardly to face the circuit. The chip type electronic part can stand by itself by virtue of the raised portion.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 1-110424 has suggested a chip type capacitor including an electronic device, a resin block entirely covering the electronic device therewith, and metal terminals extending from the electronic device and bending towards the resin block to thereby be level with a bottom surface of the resin block.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-125061 has suggested a semiconductor device including an electronic part, a resin block covering the electronic part therewith and having a surface from which a plurality of pins extend vertically, a pin protector having a part holder which holds the electronic part at a predetermined position in a holder space, the pin protector having a surface formed with a first hole through which the pins are exposed, and further having another surface a second hole through which the pin projects with the resin block making contact with an inner wall of the first hole, thereby allowing the pin to be inserted into a hole formed through a wiring substrate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-298256 has suggested an electronic part including an electronic device, a lead electrically connected to the electronic device, and a resin block covering the electronic device and the lead therewith. A side surface of the lead is formed at a lower end of a side surface of the resin block when the side surface of the resin block is cut out, and is exposed in the same plane with the side surface of the resin block.
However, the above-mentioned problem remains unsolved even in those Publications.
In view of the above-mentioned problem in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor and a structure for mounting an electronic part both of which can prevent a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device, in particular, a corner thereof from being exposed outwardly of a resin block, even when the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device is loaded in the resin block with being obliquely inclined.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure for mounting an electronic part, including (a) an electronic part in the form of a chip, (b) a resin block entirely covering the electronic part therewith, and (c) a pair of electrodes electrically connected to the electronic part and extending outwardly of the resin block, the electronic part being deviated in position in a direction relative to a center of the structure, the resin block being formed with a raised portion extending downwardly from a bottom surface of the resin block, the resin block having a tapered portion between a top surface of the raised portion and the bottom surface of the resin block in the direction.
In the above-mentioned structure, the resin block is designed to have a tapered portion between a top surface of the raised portion (corresponding to the raised portion 36 in FIG. 1) and a bottom surface (corresponding to the bottom surface 32a of the resin block 32 in FIG. 1) of the resin block. Accordingly, even if a chip type electronic part is mounted in the resin block with being obliquely inclined, a corner (corresponding to the corner 31a in FIG. 2) of the chip type electronic part remains shielded in the tapered portion of the resin block, preventing that the chip type electronic part is exposed outwardly of the resin block.
There is further provided a structure for mounting an electronic part, including (a) an electronic part in the form of a chip, (b) a resin block entirely covering the electronic part therewith, and (c) a pair of electrodes electrically connected to the electronic part and extending outwardly of the resin block, the electronic part being deviated in position in a direction relative to a center of the structure, the resin block being formed with a raised portion extending downwardly from a bottom surface of the resin block, the raised portion having a length beyond an end of the electronic part in the direction.
In the above-mentioned structure, the raised portion (corresponding to the raised portion 36 in FIG. 1) is designed to have a length beyond an end of the electronic part in a direction in which the electronic part is deviated. Accordingly, even if a chip type electronic part is mounted in the resin block with being obliquely inclined, a corner (corresponding to the corner 31a in FIG. 2) of the chip type electronic part remains shielded in the raised portion of the resin block, preventing that the chip type electronic part is exposed outwardly of the resin block.
There is still further provided a solid electrolytic capacitor including (a) a solid electrolytic capacitor device in the form of a chip, (b) a resin block entirely covering the solid electrolytic capacitor device therewith, and (c) a pair of electrodes electrically connected to the solid electrolytic capacitor device and extending outwardly of the resin block, the solid electrolytic capacitor device being deviated in position in a direction relative to a center of the solid electrolytic capacitor, the resin block being formed with a raised portion extending downwardly from a bottom surface of the resin block, the resin block having a tapered portion between a top surface of the raised portion and the bottom surface of the resin block in the direction.
In the above-mentioned solid electrolytic capacitor, the resin block is designed to have a tapered portion between a top surface of the raised portion (corresponding to the raised portion 36 in FIG. 1) and a bottom surface (corresponding to the bottom surface 32a of the resin block 32 in FIG. 1) of the resin block. Accordingly, even if a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device is mounted in the resin block with being obliquely inclined, a corner (corresponding to the corner 31a in FIG. 2) of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device remains shielded in the tapered portion of the resin block, preventing that the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device is exposed outwardly of the resin block.
There is yet further provided a solid electrolytic capacitor including (a) a solid electrolytic capacitor device in the form of a chip, (b) a resin block entirely covering the solid electrolytic capacitor device therewith, and (c) a pair of electrodes electrically connected to the solid electrolytic capacitor device and extending outwardly of the resin block, the solid electrolytic capacitor device being deviated in position in a direction relative to a center of the solid electrolytic capacitor, the resin block being formed with a raised portion extending downwardly from a bottom surface of the resin block, the raised portion having a length beyond an end of the solid electrolytic capacitor device in the direction.
In the above-mentioned solid electrolytic capacitor, the raised portion (corresponding to the raised portion 36 in FIG. 1) is designed to have a length beyond an end of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device in a direction in which the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device is deviated. Accordingly, even if a chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device is mounted in the resin block with being obliquely inclined, a corner (corresponding to the corner 31a in FIG. 2) of the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device remains shielded in the raised portion of the resin block, preventing that the chip type solid electrolytic capacitor device is exposed outwardly of the resin block.
For instance, the direction may be defined as a direction in which the solid electrolytic capacitor device has its cathode.
The above and other objects and advantageous features of the present invention will be made apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the drawings.